Sora and Kairi Vampire Love
by KH Keyblade Master Luv
Summary: I do not own this game or the characters! This is my fav couple ! Sora and Kairi Rox ! this story is about a girl named kairi who falls in love with a vampire , sora who falls in love with a human kairi . i do not own any songs either.
1. Chapter 1

Sora and Kairi Chapter 1

Sora and Kairi Chapter 1

Kairi POV

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

My annoying alarm clock rang . I got into my school uniform, got my bookbag and ran down stairs to my brother Edward . My brother was the Full metal alchemist . I ate my breakfast. "Im off !" And I left. I past by a boy with Brown spikey hair and deep blue eyes. He was kinda cute but I just kept on going. When I got to school I saw Riku waiting for me at the door. "Hey Riku!" "hey" he said and we went to find my hiper active friend Selphie. We talked a little and went to class. Class was boring as usual. I thought about that boy. I went to 6th period and I saw something running around outside. I went to the window to see and it was that boy again. He practicing basketball and the teacher Ms. Laurxene came and told me to take my seat.

Sora POV

I finished playing basketball and I past by a class window and I saw the auburn haired girl. She turned to the window and our eyes met. I smirked and left. I could have sworn I saw her blushing before I left. A bell rang and I heard a bunch of kids screaming. I arrived at a park and I saw the auburn haired girl again but she wasn't alone. There wasn't anyone there but us three. The kid she was with seemed familiar and strange. Before I knew it the kid grew fangs and bit her hand in the veins. He sucked her blood and she let out a wail. She broke free and I ran towards them. I summond my sword sowunga. I knew the kid was strange he was a vampire. I slashed the kid and looked toward her. I ripped a piece of cloth and coverd the bite mark. I kissed her hand and introduced myself, "Hi , my names sora ." She blushed and said , " I-im Kairi"I turned around and said "Be careful , You don't want to lose all you're blood next time. You'll probably see another one ." I turned to her and she was blushing and staring at me.

Kairi POV

I finally said "Thank you for saving me and do you mind telling me what was that thing that bit me?" He said "A vampire , but don't tell anyone what happened with the vampire or that vampires even exists Kay" I nodded . He smiled and left. _Sora looks so young and he knows how to use a sword? Though he is cute and he has beautiful eyes._ I thought. Then I headed home. When I went inside Edward noticed the cloth with blood stains on it. "What happened to you're hand??" "I-I got a paper cut at school and a friend helped me." I told him I didn't want dinner and I went upstairs to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about Sora so I started practicing the piano.

Sora POV

Kairi didn't notice me following her. I flew up to her roof top and lide down. I could here her beautiful melody on the piano. I thought of her but the thing is she hasn't seen the real me. I'm only calm today because my sis Yuuki was furious and hit me today. The real me is a hyper active kid. Kairi stopped playing the piano and I got up. I whispered "Kairi" I flew off. I think she heard me cuz she looked out the window but I disappeared home before she could see me .


	2. Chapter 2

Sora and Kairi Vampire Love

Sora and Kairi Vampire Love

Sora POV

When I got home my brother Cloud said "Where were you?" "nowhere" I answered quitley. My sister Yuffie ran to me and screamed "Tell the truth!!" , "I AM!!" I shouted and I ran to my room before they suspect something . I couldn't even go to sleep especially since it was 6:00 but I couldn't forget about Kairi and then it hit me . I ran out of the house through my window and I went to Kairi's school Destiny High and I registered in her school. Now I wont be separated from Kairi and I can see her every day exept for Saturday and Sundays but I'll get to her. Too bad I have to wait for Thursday and its Tuesday.

Kairi POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Sora. Not to mention he saved me from a vampire. _Wait a minute , how does he know that was a vampire? Oh well._ I wonder if I'll see him again. Of course I will. "Sora" I whispered .

Sora POV

"Did someone just call me , oh well probably nothing." I ran home and no one noticed I was gone. My pitbull Buster was outside. I got up my window and went down stairs and told Cloud and Yuffie I was going to bring Buster inside so they wont notice I got out to register for a human school. I went out got Buster's leash and took him inside. "Sora , what were you doing for twenty minutes in your room ." said Cloud "Uuuummmm….. I was whatching tv" "Ok" and with that I went to my room with Buster. I got on the bed and so did Buster. "I guess I'm in love with Kairi." With that , Buster and I went to sleep.

Kairi POV

I got up and I ate breakfast. It was awfully quit even though Ed is always so loud. Finally, Ed broke the silence. "Why are you so quit??" I said "Nothing." Ed widened his eyes and shouted "YOU'RE IN LOVE!!" I gasped and my eyes were wide open. "What??" I was blushing red!! "I KNEW IT!!" He said and then I said "I'm not in love I'm just tired!!" Ed said I was just kidding!" "Hmph" and with that I left to school. "Hey Kairi!! Wait up!!" I turned around and it was Riku. We ran to school cuz the bell was about to ring and this will be my 2 tardy , meaning I'll get a detention!! Kairi and Riku laughed on the way and were having so much fun hanging out to bad Sora was watching and he did not like Riku one bit and I didn't even notice Sora. His Jealousy got to him. After school Riku came over to me and said "Hey want to go to the movies?? I know you wanted to watch that new comedy Grandma's Boy??" I've been dying to see that movie so without thinking I said "Sure!!" "Let's go then , I already have the tickets. Sora was so furius he followed them and hid.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora and Kairi Vampire Love Chapter 3

Sora and Kairi Vampire Love Chapter 3

Sora POV

I glared at Riku and Kairi. My anger was rising the more I thought about them being together. I saw a boy and I covered the boys mouth. I made the boy faint and he suddenly turned into the boy. They looked identical like twins. I sneeked inside the movie and I flew over Riku and Kairi , watching their every move. I saw that they were enjoying each others company and I felt he needed to do something. I made clones of himself as the boy he took the form of. I took a seat in back of them.I threw popcorn at Riku and so did the clones. Riku had popcorn all over his hair. He looked back and said "Tidus?" I knew he was taling to me cuz I was in a different form and Riku must know the kid. Riku told Kairi "I'm going to get the popcorn out of my hair and Kairi said "I'll go outside and get some fresh air if I'm not there then I'll be outside OK" "Kay" Riku responded and he left to the bathroom giving me a death glare. Apparently Kairi was also glaring at me.

Kairi POV

I grabbed Tiduses hand and took him outside. "What are you doing??" "I wanted to see you again." Sora responded. "Tidus we already see each other in school, home, and the island." "Oh that's right" Sora responded and he changed to his real form. "Sora ?? what are you and why do you want to see me again ??" "You're not ready to know what I really am but you can know I'm usually hyper active and I wanted to see you again because of this." Befor I knew it , his lips were pressed against mine. I was turning so red and my eyes were wide open cuz of the shock. I was enjoying every second of it except I didn't return the kiss. When we finally parted, Sora hugged me. I was so confused and nervouse that I didn't know what I was saying. "Sora stop it you're ruining my date with Riku.

Sora POV

My eyes widened. I let Kairi go. "You're DATE with Riku?" I said sadly. Those words ripped my heart in 2. "I-I" "Goodbye Kairi" I said and I disappeared right in front of her. I went inside my house ran up to my room where Buster was. I layed on my Bed and thought. _Kairi doesn't like me , she hates me and now she probably hates me even more for her date with that RETARDED RIKU._ I felt my heart break and warm tears came streaming down my eyes. I thought _Why did I fall in love with Kairi? She just breaks my heart and know shes probably laughing with Riku at the movies or posably making out._

Kairi POV

I went back to the movies. I thought _Why did I tell him? He likes me. Do I like him back omg what have I done. Im such an idiot. I'm so stupid. I wonder what Sora's doing right know? I still can't believe I told him that. How did that happen? Why did that happen? Sora must be feeling terrible by know. Where could he be? _I've been thinking these questions the entire day. I felt terrible for doing that to the poor guy who could have died just to save me. "Hey the movies over and I g2g ok I cant take you home today sorry" Riku said and I said "It's ok and thanks for inviting me to the movie. _Sora's sad face keeps popping into my head he looks so sad and gloomy I have to find him._ I was running everywhere and the only place left was the forest and it was already 6:00. I went inside I have to find poor Sora and with that , I went inside.

Sora POV

I was in the forest it was 6:00. I just have to think things threw and finally I decided I should just avoid Kairi and try to forget about her. I started walking home. I was so frustrated. And then I heard a huge scream.

Kairi POV

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. A vampire was trying to suck my blood. I kept on running and running. The vampire got my hand and bit it. I screamed in terror and pain. And even though a vampire was after me , Sora was still on my mind. I wish he was here. "Wind Scar" a hard wind cut right threw the vampire. I turned to the direction of that wind and I saw Sora. "SORA!!" He looked up and I hugged him. "I'm sorry Sora. When you kissed me I was so nervouse that I didn't know what I was saying. Im really sorry." Tears started to fill up my eyes.

Sora POV

"It's ok." I hugged her back. I felt her teardrops fall on my shirt. I let her go and wiped of her tears. "Hey , This means you love me!!" I joked. "I didn't say anything about love but I kmow I wasn't on a date with Riku. How did you know I was going to the movies you were stalking me weren't you?? And you were jealous!!" she said. "No I wasn't and im not jealous!" I responded. "Yes you were!" "SORA!" I heard someone call my name and I knew it was Cloud calling me for dinner. "g2g"

Kairi POV

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Suddenley I woke up in my house. I went down stairs. I saw and asked Ed "How did I get here." "The doorbell rang and I opened it and you were lying down on the floor so I took you upstairs and put you to bed. You better change to a different school uniform." I nodded went upstairs and changed. I ate breakfast and I walked to school. It was Thursday. I went inside my homeroom. My teacher Mr. Axel said "We have a knew student class!!" _No it cant be no please no!! _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora and Kairi Vampire Love Chapter 4

Sora and Kairi Vampire Love Chapter 4

Kairi POV

He walked right in. It wuz Sora and Axel said "Sora, you sit next to Kairi." _NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!_ I thought. Sora came over and sat next to me. He didn't even talk!! He just took notes. I was already finished copying the board. Sora finished taking notes and we listened. I felt something grasp my hand. I turned and found that it was Sora. At least he wasn't talking, we probably would've gotten a detention. "Hey what r u doing here?" I whispered . "I came here to learn." He responded. "Yeah right you came to be with me." I whispered. Sora glared at me and said "So what if I did? I wanted to be with you so I registered in this school." "You two get detention! Be here after school to serve it." Axel said and I sighed. Axel gave Sora and I the detention slip. I beamed at Sora and he gave me an innocent face and I guess the detention was kinda my fault. "Ok class, today lets take the pin that will be placed on you're desk and poke you're finger. Id like to see what blood tipe you are." I turned to look at sora and he couldn't stop staring at the blood coming out of Axels finger. "Everyone get you're partner to poke you're finger." The pins were passed out and Sora grabbed it. He stared at me and then back at the pin. He got my finger but the bell rang and class was finally over. Sora poked my finger by accident and it started bleeding. Sora glared at my finger. He kissed my finger and he got up. He got his bag and gave me his hand to help me up. I took it got my bag and we went out the door. Sora was extremely quit. "What class do you have next?" he asked staring at me. "P.E." "I have P.E. next too, lets go." And we went to P.E. in complete silence. I was dieing for someone to break the silence. We were playing volleyball today. Coach Xeanort paired me up with Sora and we were against Namine and Roxas. WE started the game. We were winning since Sora was really fast. Roxas wanted to win badly that he spiked the ball really hard. I hit it and I scraped my knee badly. Blood was dripping on the floor. "ROXAS That's going to far for a stupid game!!" "Sorry!" "Take Kairi to the clinic Sora." The coach demanded and Sora helped me up. We walked slowly to the clinic. My blood was dripping after every step I took. "Lets sit down on the bench." I said and he took me to the bench. Sora didn't take his eyes off of the blood. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." I rested my head on Sora's shoulder. I was having the strangest dream where Sora was getting closer to me with bloody red eyes and sharp fangs. "What are you?" I asked. He sucked my blood and my eyes widened. When he stopped he said "You tell me." My eyes popped open and I was back to reality. Sora looked towards me. His eyes turned bloody red. "Sora, are you a vampire?" Sora's eyes widened. Then, he grinned at me and said "It took you this long to figure it out?" "Shut up!" Sora glared at my knee and snapped out of it. "Lets take you to the clinic." "No" I responded. "What?Why not?" "Cuz you weren't honest to me about being a vampire." I got up and turned around. Sora suddenly hugged me. I turned around and he took me to the clinic. I got a band aid and we got back to P.E. "Sorry about Roxas Kairi." Said Namine. "Its nothing." I responded and the bell rang. "Namine and I both have chorus next. What about you Sora?" "I also have chorus." The three of us went to class. Mr. Takuto asked Sora if he could play an instrument or sing, Mr. Takuto asked Sora to play or sing something. "What do I play or sing?" Sora asked. "Anything, it can even be your own original song." "I'll Sing my own original." Sora responded and he grabbed the acoustic Guitar. Sora started to tune the guitar and when he was finished he told Mr. Takuto "This is my own original song and it's called Hey There Delilah." Ans with that, Sora began to sing and play the guitar.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in new York city  
I'm a thousand miles away  
but girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true!_

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the  
bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
_ Find more Lyrics at __/aq__  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes  
and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh  
along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll  
be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

Sora stopped playing. I loved the song and Sora's voice was amazing. "Perfect just like Kairi You could sit next to her." Sora took a seat next to me and asked "How was it? Do you like the song?" "It was amazing and I LUV the song." "Good, cuz the song wuz dedicated to you." I Turned to gaze at him in shock. My face was blushing bright red. "Really?" "Yeah!" he said with a smile. "Thanks." "Oooohhhh Kairi you have a boyfriend." Namine said. "Do not!" "Then a not so secret but awesome Admirer." My face was burning. The bell Rang and Sora had another class with me but this time my hyper active friend Selphie wuz gonna be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora and Kairi Vampire Love Chapter 5

Sora and Kairi Vampire Love Chapter 5

Sora POV

I followed Kairi to science. The teacher Ansem, glared at me and said "Welcome Sora." "How do u know my name??" "I saw you register into this school, know take a seat next to Riku." _NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_ I thought. Riku gave me a death glare as if I'm not welcome. It's not like I even want him to be there. I took a seat next to me and Kairi was right next to Riku and that girl, Selphie. "Stay away from Kairi." I turned around and gave Riku an evil little grin. "What r u goin' to do about it?" "You'll Wish u never met me or Kairi." "Sure I will." And I thought about how much I hate that guy.

Kairi POV

Finally science wuz over and I walked out. I turned around and waited for Sora who will probably hunt me down if I don't wait for him. Riku walked up to me and told me "I don't want u to be around Sora." I froze curiously. "He's bad news Kairi, it's best we stay away from him." "He's Not Bad!" I objected. I was so furius at wat Riku just told me and frankly , I don't really know why I denied Riku.

Sora POV

After I heard Kairi , I peeked out the door. Suddenly Riku kissed her!! _Why did this happen? Why is Kairi enjoying it? Why am I here?_ I felt my heart tear apart. I picked up my bookbag and I sneeked passed Kairi and Riku. The name _Riku._ Makes me madder and madder!! I got to language arts and the teacher sat me next to this blode girl With pink highlets at the tip of her hair. **Avril Lavighne people!!. **I sit next to her and she said hi. I replied and I said "I'm Sora." "I'm Avril."

Kairi POV

I pushed Riku away and checked inside the science room and Sora wuz gone. I ran to my language arts class to find Ms. Laurxene outside the door. I go inside the room and I see Sora talking, laughing, and smiling with Avril! _What is he doing?? I better ta-_ my thoughts were disturbed when the bell rang and I took a seat next to Ollette. I kept on glaring at Sora and Kairi my anger rising since Sora was the one flirting. "Ok class let's go to lunch I'll pick u up in 45 minutes." Laurxene said and we went to lunch. Sora sat with Avril and this crowded table of other people and there wuz no room for me to sit so I went with Namine and Riku sat in front of me. Riku was grinning every time he saw Sora and Avril an when Riku turned to talk to me I gave him a death glare as if _If you say anything , you better learn how to sleep with your eyes wide open before the day ends!! _ Lunch wuz over and Ms. Laurxene Gave Sora a detention for talking and laughing in line. Class wuz over. I tried to catch up to Sora but I lost him. I went to 6th period and Sora was calling out to Avril. The seat Sora took was thankfully next to mine. When Sora saw me his anger grew and I had to talk to him but the bell rang. "Sora why r u so mad?" I whispered and Sora responded "We're in class." He responded trying to avoid the subject. "But-" And the teacher Keitaro came over to me and gave me a detention. I stayed quit and class was over. I tried to get Sora but he disappeared somewhere. **I** **REALLY Hate Riku!!**

Sora POV

First she kisses Riku and then she pretends that nothing happened!! And know I even have a detention with Kairi._ Kairi. The one who stole my heart and then she was the one to break it!! I HATE RIKU SO MUCH I COULD MURDER HIM RIGHT KNOW OR EVEN BETTER!! I'LL TAKE HIS BLOOD!! _I thought about my brother and that he will murder me if I do that. At least it's fun hanging out with Avril and I won't be to bored in class.

Kairi POV

The next morning it was 6 o'clock and I was already walking in the park. I was so depressed. Then I hear something from behind me. I turned around and I saw this little kid. The kid was playing with a kite and it got stuck on a tree. I ran towards the tree and I got the kite out of the tree. "Here you go." I told the and he suddenly just grabbed my hand. I couldn't pull away. Suddenly the kids eyes turned bright red. His eyes were cold then his fangs got bigger and he bit my hand.. My eyes widened in terror and drips of blood fell on the floor and I struggled.

Sora POV

I was walking down the streets and I smelled Kairi's blood. I ran to were the sent was._ I have to save her!! I still __**Love**__ her!!. _I got to the park were the sent of blood was. I saw that the only ones there was Kairi , the vampire kid , and me. I ran to the vampire and slashed him with my claws. My eyes were bloody red and my fangs were out. The fangs didn't grow so big unless I was about to bite something. I turned around and got Kairi before she fell. She only passed out.

Kairi POV

_I was around darkness. I saw a kid and blood was coming from his neck. The vampire sucking his blood looked familiar. The vampire let the kid go and turned to me. My eyes were wide as I saw that the vampire that sucked the kids blood was…Sora. "Your turn my dear." He said and dashed toward me._ My eyes widened in fear and I saw that I was back at the park. I look up and I see Sora on top of me. My eyes widened and I turned bright red. Then I remembered the dream and look at Sora's mouth. He had fangs. Then I look into his eyes and see them bloody red. "Sora?" "Yea." "Are you a vampire?"

Sora POV

I frowned. "Yes…." Suddenly her lips were pressed against mine. My eyes shot wide open and I suddenly my eyes turned deep blue again. It was a beautiful moment. Our lips parted. "As long as you can control yourself I don't really mind. I was so glad she said that. "Sorry about wat happened with Riku and me. I didn't expect it and I wasn't enjoying it. It felt wrong when I knew u liked me. OK. I didn't do anything it was Riku who probably planned it all out." "It's all right. And just so you know Avril is just my friend nothing more." "Why are you telling me that I already know your just friends." She responded. "No you didn't!! Just by looking into your eyes I know you were jealous!!" Her face turned bright red and then looked back at me. She was even more red. "Uuuuuhhhhh……. Sora? Do you mind getting off. Just in case my brother comes he wont say anything." I turned bright red when I realixed I was still on top of her. I got of and tried to hide my red face.

Kairi POV

I got up and see Sora turned around. _He's probably hiding the fact that he's blushing. _I smile and then I grabbed his hand. He looked at me with a confused look. "Let's walk to school." I responded. He nodded and we started to walk. _Yes!! We kissed again!!_ I turned to look at Sora. He was Smiling. He gripped my hand and we walked.


End file.
